This invention relates to a cutting machine, and in particular to a winning machine for cutting coal in thick and/or steeply-inclined seams.
Cutting machines are known for winning mineral material such as coal, and for driving underground roadways. Machines of this type have a frame supported by an endless drive track system. A cutting arm, which is pivotally mounted to the frame for movement in the vertical plane, carries a cutting head at its free end. The range of action of the cutting head is determined by the length of the cutting arm, and the extent to which the cutting arm can pivot in the vertical and lateral directions. This range of action is limited by the dimensions and weight of the machine. The frame of this known type of cutting machine is usually provided with a transverse conveyor for receiving won material heaped on the floor of the working, as well as with an off-take (or loading) conveyor disposed downstream of the transverse conveyor. This known type of machine is also designed so that it can carry out winning (or cutting) on a mineral face in one direction of travel only.
The object of the invention is to provide a cutting machine which has a considerably increased zone of action, particularly as regards cutting height, but which has a relatively small overall height when not involved in cutting work. Another object is to provide a cutting machine which can carry out work in both directions of travel.